Avatar: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!
by robinina110
Summary: This fanfiction is about... well... Obviously... Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Find out who will win a MILLION DOLLARS! Sure it's long, but you might just not want to go away... Chapter 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I do not own who wants to be a millionaire.**_

_**Anyway, this is all about who wants to be a millionaire… Want to know who will win? Or will anybody win at all? R&R… Thanks!

* * *

**_

10 people were sitting in ten seats with computers-like machines in front of each person. There was a person in a chair with a machine in front of him. The lights turned on.

"Let's play who wants to be a millionaire!" the man said with some music playing in the background.

" Now let's introduce our players," the man said gesturing the ten people sitting in a row. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Ihro, Zoah, Appa, The little earth bender children, cabbage man, and our favorite, Momo!"

Everybody waved and the audience applauded.

"Now for our first question, press the answer in order from first to last. What is the order of the elements in the beginning? A. fire, B. water, C. air, D. earth," the host said to the contestants. They were working hard.

" What does he mean by beginning?" Zuko thought looking around.

Everybody pressed their answers and after a few seconds they were done.

"Let's see who our first player is," the host said turning on his computer to a page that said everybody's name, answer, and time. " The little earth benders, your up with an answer of B. water, D. earth, A. fire, C. air, and a time of 3.46 seconds.

The girls all giggled as they walked up to the stage, some sticking their tongues out at the others, except Aang who they hugged and said that they wished he was up first.

They all tried to cram themselves into the one chair other than the host's.

"Ok girls, how are you today?" The announcer guy said looking at them with great fright that they might break the chair.

An outburst of noise came out from that little chair that the girls were crammed into. A few "Hello's" and "Great's" were heard

" Well, It's time to play… Who Wants to be a Millionaire!" The announcer said with the music in the background going off. " First question… What is the color of Aang's hair?

A. Pink, B. Yellow, C. Black, or D. Aang has no hair?

The girls talked it out for some time, that it seemed to be pretty dumb after a while. Aang looked up at his head, or tried to. He put his hand on it searching for some sign of hair. After Aang was certain that he didn't grow any hair in the past few seconds, he put his hand down and waited for his fans to answer.

" D. D. D.!" The girls shouted.

" That is… Correct!" The announcer said pulling up the next question.

" Next question, what is the flavored milk that is blackish grey? A. White Milk, B. Chocolate Milk, C. Strawberry Milk, or D. Lemonade?"

The Girls thought about this for a while, then came to a decision.

" B. Chocolate milk!" They yelled.

" That is CORRECT! Now you have $200. Next Question for $300. Which nation is at war with the others?" A. Air Nation, B. Earth Nation, C. Fire Nation, or D. Water Nation?"

The girls said this like they had rehearsed it many, many times before.

" C. FIRE NATION!" They yelled at the top of their lungs.

" Is that your final answer?"

" YES YES YES!" The little girls said.

"That is… correct! Now, for $500, what is the chapter name of the first season? A. Water, B. Fire, C. Air, or D. Earth?

The girls thought about that for a second… " Umm… may I use a lifeline? I would like to call someone," a girl said.

" Of course, go ahead," The announcer said changing the lifeline thing so that they couldn't use call a friend anymore.

" I would like to call… My mommy!" The little girl said jumping up and down while the others sighed. " Hi MOMMY! I am in Who Wants to be a Millionaire, and I was wondering, could I have a cookie? Oh and I have a question… Here it is: What is the chapter name of the first season? A. Water, B. Fire, C. Air, or D. Earth? Ok…Ok… Oh… Ok… alright… Ok… bye mommy…" The girl hung up. " She didn't know…" The girl started to cry.

" I would like to do 50/50!" Another girl yelled. " All right… Air, and Water… Um… Um… You know, Air was our first guess, so um… But we're not that sure… Uh… we would like to use our last and final lifeline…"

" All right then…" The announcer said taking away the last and final lifeline.

" The winner is… Water… would you like to choose that as your answer?" The announcer guy asked, knowing that their money wouldn't go very high.

" Yes, A. Final answer…"

" You're correct! Next question for $1000… What is the name of the Fire Bender Lord's Son? A. Ember, B. Iroh, C. Zuko, or D. Princey?"

" Uhh… Well, it's not Princey… Uhh… sounds like Ember… Or Iroh… Zuko is just a dumb name for somebody to have."

Zuko stood up, but was heald back by his uncle who was used to this happening.

" We think that the answer's… B. Iroh. Final answer…"

" You are… Sorry, you are incorrect… but you get to go home with $1000! Thank you folks, and we'll see you next time on… WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!"

* * *

**_So… How did you like it? I know it was long, but… yah… some Chapters will be longer… Sorry… but somebody is going to be a millionaire… Someday… And you will be surprised with who it is!_**

_**R&R THANKS **_


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar: Who Wants to be a Millionaire

_**Hi! Me again! Sorry these are taking a while… I wasn't here for Thanks Giving… was in Massachusetts… lol… so sorry for the very very very long wait… well… here is chapter 2!

* * *

**_

The 9 contestants who still remained seated in the 9 other chairs were waiting impatiently for their turn to become a millionaire (so they thought at least) The host walked up on stage and took a seat as the crowd behind him… and in front of him… and really all around him clapped.

" Welcome to Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Last time ten or twenty girls left with only $1000. Will somebody become a millionaire this time? The lucky person who gets chosen to come up today will have a big chance of winning that one million. Time to see whom that lucky person is. List these in the order of oldest to youngest. A. Aang (yes I mean without that 100 year in the iceberg thing) B. Zuko C. Iroh D. Katara," the host said waiting to hear little clicking noises or something from the buttons the players were pressing.

" Alright, let's see who will be our next contestant. The winner is… Momo!" The host said a little shocked. 'but Momo is just a lemur. How did he get on this show anyway?' He thought.

Momo jumped up on stage and "sat" down in the seat with his tail clinging to where people's backs go. Momo just pressed buttons not knowing what the host said. Momo also looked a little shocked and confused along with the other players and the audience.

"Ok… Hello Momo… First question… What kind of hairstyle does Prince Zuko have? A. an afro B. spiky, short hair C. bald with a little ponytail in the middle, or D. He has hair?" The host said a little slowly to the lemur sitting across from him, looking like he didn't understand a word that was told to him… which he probably didn't.

Zuko was red in the face almost matching his scar on his eye. 'Why is everybody teasing me… grrrr… I'll show them…. Someday… when I rule all nations!' Zuko though, showing some star-like light shining in his eyes.

Momo looked a little confused and looked all around the computer he was able to use.

" You can press any button… although if you don't understand a word I am saying, then I don't know how far you are going to go in this game…" The host said, now using a little sign language thing with his hands.

Momo stared at the buttons on the computer. He reached over to the screen with his hand and touched one of the buttons.

" C. bald with a little ponytail in the middle… is that your final answer?" The host said making a c with his hand and putting his hair up in a ponytail… or at least trying to.

Momo nodded his head thinking that he was going to see a show of something and was going to get a little treat like a rock-shaped nut that he was used to breaking his teeth on when Sokka offered him and the others (Aang and Katara) one.

" You are… CORRECT!" the host said in shock that Momo had mistakenly chosen the right answer.

The crowd cheered shocked like the host.

"Next question for $200. How many airbenders are left? A. 1,000,000 B. only one C. a few… about 10, or D.none… They were all killed by the fire nation,"

Momo looked at the host for a few moments, then looked at the computer, and pressed a button.

"B. only one? That is… correct!" The host said with as much shock as before.

In the player's part of the room Aang clapped, whistled, anything he could do to cheer Momo on.

" Next question for $300. You are here to win… A. You just came in with somebody else, because it was a dare, and you couldn't refuse it, because it was your boy and or girlfriend that told you the dare, and if you did that dare you would get a kiss, and you would live happily ever after in a land with no worries call Hanukah Mutate… now lets be reasonable… B. You have the chance to win a million buckaroonies C. You will win a car, or D. You have the chance to rule the world with your violence and all of that young, cool, hip… coolio daddio junk that you like to do."

The crowd looked confused. What kind of question was that? Zuko looked up and thought about answer D. ' I wish' He said to himself picturing himself ruling the world, and you know the rest.

Momo looked at the host, the computer and at Aang. He had a confused look on his face too. Momo flew to Aang and started to crawl all through his shirt.

" Umm… Momo? If you don't come back here… Well… it looks like Momo has been disqualified for… for… Well, I guess for flying away to the aueience, and could be sharing answers with that bald kid… Momo just left with $200! See you next time on…

WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE! Bye folks."

Everyone applauded as the lights dimmed to nothing.

* * *

**_So, did you like it? Again, sorry it took so long… and that it was kind of short… anyway, hope you liked it, and please…_**

**_!R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar: Who Wants to be a Millionaire

**_Hey, Nami here, and thank you for all of the reviews. I apologize for taking so long to update, but these things take a while, and I am sometimes flooded with homework… anyway, R&R, enjoy! IT"S MY BIRTHDAY WHEN THIS FIRST COMES OUT! (Jan. 10)

* * *

Lights brightened as a man stepped up on stage. He sat in a seat across from a computer. The crowd quieted to nothing as lights began to move around onstage._**

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Who Wants to be a Millionaire. I am your host, and these are the contestants." The host (Bob I think) gestured to the eight people left sitting in a row, right in front of the crowd. "Last time, we had Momo, who left with $200. Who will be the lucky duck to come up here this time? Will they win one million dollars? We shall see. Let's se who will get the chance to come up. Ahem… List these names in the order of the amount of hair they have from least to greatest: a. Katara, b. Momo, c. Aang, and d. Sokka."

The 8 people in the seats pushed buttons on their computer. After all of them looked up, as music started again.

" Now, let's see who will appear in front of me today. The answer is, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Momo. The person with the fastest time is… SOKKA!" The host said welcoming his guest. "Welcome Sokka, how are you today?"

"Great, I guess… Lately things have been ok, but Momo has been bothering lately," Sokka said giving an evil eye at the creature on Aang's shoulder.

" Sorry, so, why do you think you got all of those right?"

"Well, I spend time with them about every day, so, I think I know what kind of hair they have (if they have hair that is) and I think I know myself perfectly fine," Sokka explained.

"Alright, then let's play, Who Wants to be a Millionaire! First question: What color milk is Strawberry? A. Brown, B. White, C. Yellow, or D. Pink?"

Sokka didn't have to think about the question.

"D. Pink, final answer… 'Duh'" Sokka said thinking about the 1 million dollars that he was going to win.

" You are Correct! Next question for $200, a regular paper clip is in the shape of what? A. Spiral, B. Oval, C. S, or D. 8?"

" Another easy question. I had a paper clip in my hand just a few days ago… Paper clips are in the shape of a spiral thingy, so A. final answer."

"You are correct! Next question for $300, which answer does not belong? A. Calico, B. Persian, C. Dachshund, or D. Siamese?"

" Um… The first two and D. are all cats, so C. Dachshund does not belong, since it's a dog… Yah"

" Congratulations, you are correct! Next Question for $500, what is the moving art from Japan called? A. Manga, B. Anime, C. Ichi, or D. Sayonara?"

"Uh… Uh… Well, may I use a life line?" Sokka said, hoping that the lifeline will help. " I'll ask the audience."

"Ok, this is your chance to help this poor, young Sokka in his time of need. Pick your answer," the host said waiting a few moments for everyone to finish. " Alright, A. is winning with B. in second. Which one do you choose?"

" Well, my first guess was Ichi, so I'll use me next lifeline, and I will do 50/50."

"The two answers left are A. Manga and B. Anime," the host said thinking if Sokka was going to make it to one million dollars.

" Well, my second guess was Manga, so I will pick A. Manga, final answer." Sokka said crossing his fingers.

" Oh, I'm so sorry, the answer was B. Anime. You have just won $500, thank you for playing, and I'll see you next time on, Who Wants to be a Millionaire!"

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, and, see you next time! And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (Jan. 10)_**


End file.
